


Trick or Treat

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [39]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Three year old cJ, Trick or Treating, Two year old Alura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: It's CJ and Alura's first Halloween and first time trick or treating.





	1. Costume Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More Family Matters fluff. and since Halloween is almost here (although if you look at the store shelves it already came and went). This is also an ironic fic, since this series starts with a Halloween fic, so now we're bringing it full circle. Enjoy :=)

******

**2022…**

“So, what do you go as for Halloween?” Astra asked

Little three year old CJ blinked up at her mother, beaming shyly at her from under a curtain of dark curls. Although she could speak—quite fluently for someone her age—she was still a rather quiet child (when she wasn’t asking the dreaded ‘why?’ that is), preferring to keep quite unless she felt the need to speak, and when she did speak, her speech was usually limited to one or two word questions and answers. At first Alex and Astra had been worried, but it seemed that CJ was just a naturally quiet child, not shy, just…unobtrusive, she had no trouble making friends, but it seemed she just preferred to be on her own most times.

Right now she looked up at Astra, grey-green eyes so much like Astra’s own—yet with that sparkle that Alex’s eyes had—blinking as she processed Astra’s question “Trick or treat?” she finally asked

Astra chuckled. Leave it to a child to focus on _that_ above anything else “Yes, my star, trick or treat. But, you need a costume first”

“Cost-tume” CJ repeated slowly, and Astra could see her filing that information away, could see the proverbial gears turning in her daughter’s head as she tried to find a match to a word or concept she already knew “Kara!” she grinned suddenly, having clearly made a connection

“Yes!” Astra praised “Kara wears a costume, very good!”

“I wear a costume?” CJ asked uncertainly

“That’s right” Astra nodded

CJ blinked, tilting her head, and Astra cringed

“Why?”

“Well, sometimes people wear costumes for fun,” Astra explained “and on Halloween people wear them”

“Why?”

Sighing, Astra pulled out her phone, pulling up a kid-friendly version of Wikipedia and typed in ‘Halloween’. Shaking her head she handed the phone to CJ, both she and Alex having learned early on that their daughter’s curiosity knew no bounds. It was actually better in the long run to just let her read about something and have her ask them any questions later on…

******

About half an hour later, Astra looked down at a tug on her pants leg. CJ beamed up at her and held up a picture book, a ladybug on the cover

“Ladybug” CJ said unnecessarily

“Yes…,” Astra said slowly, not quite getting it “that’s a ladybug”

CJ actually rolled her eyes (Alex must have taught her that, Astra figured) at her mother’s seeming thick-headedness “ _no_ , Mama! Ladybug costume!”

“Oh! You want to go as a ladybug for Halloween?” Astra asked

CJ beamed and nodded

“Not a penguin?” Astra asked, surprised

CJ gasped excitedly, as if the idea hadn’t occurred to her

Astra kicked herself. Well, there went that…

******

“OK, arms out,” Winn held up the cloth tape measure in front of CJ, measuring her from arm to arm, then from foot to shoulder, and her collar size “OK!” he grinned at her, ticking her tummy as he scooped up and set her back down on the floor “so, our little penguin should be ready for take off by…let’s say tomorrow?” Winn explained to Astra

“Penguins don’t fly!” CJ objected, scowling “don’t you know _anything?_ ”

Winn and Astra just chuckled…


	2. Costume Number Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! :=)

******

“Ow!” Winn yelped and yanked his hand back, the tape measure clattering to the floor “no biting!” he ordered. Two year old Alura merely scowled and glared at him with all the venom that a two year old could muster (which, in her case, was quite a bit)

“Winn?” Kara stuck her head out of the kitchen “you OK? What happened?”

“Ah, it’s nothing, she bit me, that’s all” he dismissed, shaking out his hand

“Alura! No biting! That’s very naughty!” Kara reprimanded, wagging her finger at her daughter for added effect “I’m sorry, Winn, I don’t know what this whole biting thing is lately” she apologized

“Nah, it’s fine,” Winn dismissed. He held up his hand “see? She didn’t even break skin, I’m fine,” he bent down and picked up the fallen tape measure “OK, let’s try this again” he sighed

“No!” Alura pulled back “don’t wanna!” she added

“Oh, bumblebee, please?” Kara pleaded “don’t you want look nice and pretty for Halloween?” she tried, holding up the fairy princess costume sketch she’d made in what she hoped was an enticing way

“No!” Alura stomped her foot for emphasis “no wanna be pretty! Wanna be scary!” she demanded

“You can’t force her, Kara,” Winn sighed “and, hey, if she wants to be scary, I can do scary,” he offered. He turned to Alura “OK, so scary, you want to be a…ghost?”

“No”

“Hmm, a goblin?”

“No”

“Hmm, oh! A mummy?”

“No”

“Ah,” Winn snapped his fingers “how about….a witch?”

Alura squealed happily and clapped her hands

Kara looked down at her sketch with a disappointed sigh…

******

“Kara, it’s not the end of the world,” James chuckled “so, she wants to be a witch for Halloween,” he shrugged “I wanted to be a cowboy one year”

Kara sighed “It’s just…during my first Halloween here on Earth, I remember Alex was having fun, but I wasn’t, because everything was so…dark and scary, or sometimes just plain _gross_ ,” she began “but there were these three little girls who lived a few blocks down from us, triplets I think. Anyway, that year they came to the door all dressed as fairy princesses, and I remember how colorful and pretty they all looked, you know? They weren’t…dark and scary, or gross, they were…pretty and light,” she shrugged, blushing slightly “I guess I just wanted that for Alura, before the _really_ scary stuff, like aliens and bad guys gets to her,” she bit her lip “is that so wrong?”

“No,” James sighed as he gathered her up “not at all…but….Alura isn’t you, she isn’t me either, she’s…Alura, independent, strong, and resilient,” he gave his wife a quick peek on the cheek “don’t worry, when it finally comes, I think she’ll do just fine with all those scary aliens and bad guys”

“You think so?” Kara asked uncertainly

“I do,” he nodded “I really do. Don’t fight her on this one. Just let her be a witch if she wants to. After all, it’s only a costume”

“Yeah,” Kara realized “you’re right…”


	3. Costumes Galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update! Enjoy :=)

******

Halloween rolled around in short order. The air was cool and crisp, with a sliver of moonlight peeking out from behind the clouds, enough to provide enough natural light, but also enough to make it spooky

“OK, here they are!” Winn called out as he led the girls out of the bathroom and into the living room.

“Oh, Winn, you’ve outdone yourself” Astra laughed delightedly. A little witch, complete with pointed hat, stood proudly next to a little penguin. Both girls were beaming proudly—if still a little confused—at the rest of the family

“Photo op!” Kara cheered, snatching James’ camera from him—and nearly strangling him since the strap was still wrapped around his neck---and snapping a quick photo of the girls. Kara herself was dressed as Robin Hood, compete with feathered cap and tights, while James had gone back to his wildlife photographer costume (in other words he had no imagination). Alex had decided to go as a ladybug—since CJ wasn’t—while Astra had decided to be the ‘mama penguin’ to CJ, wearing a costume similar to CJ’s.

Winn was dressed as Superman, which made the others wonder what Lucy was coming as

As if summoned, there was a thump from the bathroom, followed by a triumphant _’ah-ah! Finally!’_ and Lucy suddenly emerged from the bathroom, proudly striking a pose

“Ta-da!” she added for effect

“Hey,” Kara grinned “great Supergirl costume, Luce”

“That’s ‘Super _woman_ ’, thank you very much,” Lucy corrected. She grinned as she saw the girls “oh! Look at you two! Oh that’s adorable, Winn!”

“Thanks!” Winn grinned

“OK, we’d better get going” Alex added. For safety reasons, they were simply going trick or treating in the building itself, and since Lucy and Winn’s building had a larger number of people they had decided to go there for more candy opportunities. First stop, the nice couple across the hall, where even the grown ups got candy. Next stop, the apartment next to that one, where the girls got toothbrushes (something which Alex complained about for the next three trips).

By the third apartment, the girls were clearly getting tired, all the excitement was wearing them down, and Astra happily scooped them both up, one in each arm, for the fourth and fifth stops. By the sixth stops the girls were out like light bulbs.

“OK,” Kara gently eased Alura out of her aunt’s arms “I think its time for bed”

“I think so,” Astra agreed, snuggling CJ closer “tomorrow’s Saturday, so they can have their candy then”

“Just don’t give it to them for breakfast,” Lucy warned “my dad made that mistake with me and Lois once,” she shuddered “wasn’t pretty”

“No,” Astra chuckled “I wouldn’t think so…”

******

“Mama, Mommy?” CJ briefly stirred as Astra gently slipped off the costume

“Yeah, kiddo?” Alex asked as she gently maneuvered her into her PJs

“Halloween’s over?” CJ asked

“Yeah, baby, it’s over,” Alex answered, gently tucking her in, making sure that she had her ever-present Ms. Penguin

“Oh,” CJ yawned “OK”

“Did you enjoy it?” Astra asked

CJ frowned “Maybe,” she shrugged “it’s…OK”

Alex chuckled “Well, maybe you’ll like it better next year” she promised…

******

“So, what’d you think?” James asked as Alura promptly fell asleep, snoring away the minute her head hit the pillow

“I think I was wrong,” Kara nodded “the witch costume worked out better”

“See,” James chuckled “told you”

“Yeah,” she grinned “you did,” she held up a chocolate bar “trick or treat?” she offered

James’ chuckled “Treat,” he answered, leaning in for a kiss “definitely”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let know what you thought :=)


End file.
